


College Professors

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: This is my contribution to day one of Kyalin Week 2020. It’s my first year participating in an event like this, so please be kind. For the time being, all of the stories posted to this series will be one-shots, and if I decide to build on what I’ve written for this week, I’ll be sure to post about it on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Kudos: 38





	College Professors

Kya smiled softly as her wife wrapped her arms around her, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

Around students (and just about everyone else, if we’re being honest), Lin was cold and distant.

When it was just the two of them, on the other hand, the metal-bender was constantly showering her with love and affection.

It was no secret to the rest of the staff that they were married, and the students who actually used their brains had figured it out by now, but Lin just wasn’t a big fan of public displays of affection.

The water-bender was fine with this, considering she would never be able to pay attention to what one of the other professors was saying if her wife had her in one of those incredible, tight, warm embraces.

”I know you have a lot of grading to get done for the mid-terms. Do you want me to go pick something up for dinner?” The younger woman asked, gently swaying back and forth with her wife.

”Could you get some of those noodles I like? From Narook’s?” The darker-skinned woman asked.

”Of course, dear,” her wife replied. “It’ll give me time to tease you about giving such massive mid-terms while you eat.”

A smart reply about how much more difficult her healing courses were than Lin’s varying courses died on her lips when she was kissed.

”I’ll be back in about an hour, alright?” Professor Beifong murmured against her lips before grabbing her coat and her keys.

Kya gave a dazed nod, hands out as though they were still resting on the other woman’s hips until the slam of the door shook her from her stupor.

Lin chuckled to herself as she descended the stairs. Truth be told, her exams were actually much longer than Kya’s. The metal-bender just had the foresight to make them all multiple choice so her assistant could do all the grading.

She almost felt bad for giving Mako so much work over the break, but it wasn’t like he had some big family to get back to.

The ex-cop immediately felt bad for thinking that and briefly considered contacting him to check on his well-being before brushing the thought aside. Kya would probably suggest the same thing sooner or later.

The woman had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose when she spotted her bald-headed ex-boyfriend.

Tenzin was civil enough, and she understood that his bloodline needed to continue, but the idea that he had started bedding someone so much younger than them was appalling.

She groaned internally when he began to approach her. Just because they were co-workers didn’t mean they had to speak to one another.

It had been awkward enough when it was revealed that Tenzin had been in a relationship with a student who had only graduated about a month after their breakup, but finding out that they had married soon after was disturbing.

Of course, the fact that Tenzin had stayed a professor at the university and gotten his new wife a job as the head of female dormitories didn’t exactly rub her the right way either.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the master air-bender cleared his throat. “Hello, Lin. It’s good to see you.”

She gave her best attempt at a polite nod and waited for him to ask the same question he did every year.

”Pema wants to have a little get together sometime over the next couple of weeks, and I was wondering if you and Kya would like to join us,” the professor said with a smile so genuine it almost made her sick.

”We’re actually pretty busy with grading the mid-terms our students took,” she replied. “I should get going now, Tenzin. I’ll see you later.”

She glanced back over her shoulder only once as she continued toward the noodle place and made the decision to kiss her wife senseless when she got home.


End file.
